The Sweetest Damned Thing
by Orin Drake
Summary: Cloud Leon. Also known as, Nothing said 'I love you' like a quick on the kitchen counter.


"The Sweetest Damned Thing", and the overall plot-ish-ness of "The Sweetest Damned Thing" is copyright Orin Drake 2006. _Kingdom Hearts_, Leon, Sora and Riku are owned by some combination of Square-Enix and Disney, but Cloud is owned by Square-Enix only. Don't freakin' argue with me, man.

Background: Written for the enormously talented Hanae0711, it was meant to be a direct sequel to her fic Chocolate. It turned out to be "close enough", so I can still claim that it is. (I can only do so much, the muses pretty much don't listen to a damn thing I have to say.)

The Sweetest Damned Thing  
by Orin Drake

Back door officially closed and locked, Leon didn't bother to spare a single second before pulling his shirt off and stalking back into the kitchen with purpose. There was still a bowl coated with chocolate that Sora had left in his wake before running off with Riku. And Leon had an idea.

Cloud gave him a teasing sigh as he saw the smoldering look the other man had in his eyes. Hey, like he was one to argue. Taking his cue, he rid himself of his own shirt and laid it somewhat carelessly on a kitchen chair.

"So, what do you say?" the brunette officially attempted slyness--an instant before unzipping his fly. "Kitchen sex?"

The subtle romance and eloquence of his words made the swordsman laugh. "Don't see why not..." His own pants were discarded rather quickly. Turning to see Leon already kneeled on the large kitchen rug, he tried to hold back a snicker. So _that_ was the real reason for the oversized rug. He followed example, pondering out loud, "But there's not any..."

"Oh yes there is." The gunblader corrected, reaching up to the counter to retrieve something in particular. The smirk turned, not so secretly, into a smug grin as he drew his fingers along the inside of the chocolate-lined bowl.

A rather inquisitive eyebrow raised before a mild chuckle escaped the blond. "Leon. I didn't know you had it in you."

That grin became nearly fierce. "Interesting choice of words..."

Cloud gasped sharply as a finger unexpectedly brushed against his entrance. When the hell had he lost track of the other hand! Not that it exactly _mattered_ at that point. The motions were harsh, but that was exactly the way he enjoyed it when they were both in that playful frame of mind--and slicked with...

Leon's grin was the brilliance of sunset, dazzling and just a touch vicious. He didn't so much as pause in his actions as he spoke, finger delving swiftly in quick pulses only to tease. "To be honest, I wasn't sure how this would work. But you don't seem to mind experimenting."

The blond had meant to say something sharp in return--but of course that was exactly when the practiced finger found the pleasure center that made him come undone. It was just too disturbing how well the gunblader knew his body... not that he was at all one to complain. A moan escaped his open mouth, head falling back and breath sharper when a second finger joined in.

"Oh, Cloud..." Leon's _voice_ smirked, pretending to chastise the gasping warrior before him. "You're just so damn _easy_."

Sapphire eyes met stormy blue-gray an instant before the brunette was knocked over and pinned to the kitchen rug. The younger man hovered over him for a moment, looking hungry, devious and ready to attack. Leaning in closer, preparing to strike... he blindly reached for the bowl currently beside them.

Leon blinked at the unexpectedness of the actions. It remained deeply puzzling right up until the bowl was held above his chest, then tipped. The feel of cool chocolate running over him was surprisingly erotic; sliding over him like liquid silk, flooding downward and over his abdomen.

It was Cloud's turn to grin, giving no warning save a bowl thrown across the room. He leaned down and made one long, slow lick from navel to throat. Granted he would likely wake up after a sugar coma much later, but damned if it wouldn't be worth the headache.

Yes, chocolate was a good idea. Cool chocolate plus Cloud's warm tongue, however, was a _magnificent_ idea. He set his jaw, trying his damnedest not to give the satisfaction of moaning quite so wantonly.

"As for what I said before..." the blond attempted a tone and look of innocence as he gathered some of the dripping chocolate across Leon's nipples onto his fingertips.

The gunblader's eyes widened as he realized what was coming. Mouth open for a half-hearted protest, he finally let loose a gasping sound of pleasure, instead. Why... that little bastard. Using his own trick against him.

Cloud's grin brightened, but the devious quality of it increased tenfold. Already working two fingers inside of Leon's shivering body, he pulled back and positioned himself between the brunette's legs. "But you know what would really be sweet?" Not allowing an answer to come, his mouth descended immediately to lap up some of the pooled chocolate at Leon's navel, then moved without pause directly for the man's exceedingly obvious erection.

The sound made was a touch alien to both of them. At the same time Cloud had enveloped the head and a good bit of the shaft with his talented mouth, he'd pressed with great intention at the other man's not-so-delicate nerve center.

Oh no. As much as he _thoroughly appreciated_ the gesture, Cloud was _not_ going to take over his idea. Exactly how Leon had gained the mental prowess, not to mention the physical ability, to not only get out from under the blonde's delicious ministrations but to get them both _to their feet_ would forever be a wonder to ponder. The _how_ clearly did not matter--the fact that Cloud was suddenly lifted onto the counter and _pounced_ was what seemed to be the proper focus.

"The _counter_? Leon." The grin didn't fade a single watt in strength, gladly and absolutely surrendering to the experience.

The gunblader couldn't help a smug smirk in response, wasting no time in running his palm down his own chest to gather enough chocolate to coat himself thoroughly. "_This_," he told the blond, pulling the beautifully toned legs over his shoulders, "Is sweet."

The cry of entry was both wholehearted and tinged, at first, with pain. Not that Cloud would want it any other way. Nothing said "I love you" like a quick fuck on the kitchen counter.

Leon's response to the raw sound was only to go further, prompting thoughtless clawing over his back and a long string of the most eloquently shouted curses he'd ever heard. Perhaps the chocolate had a number of effects he hadn't intended... not that he was one to mind. At last sheathed all the way inside, he spared a moment to allow them both to adjust. That, and to dip his head and lap some of the smeared chocolate off of Cloud's chest.

The blond's hands combed through Leon's hair then grasped, pulling their mouths together and battling for breath, teeth, tongue--he knowingly clenched specific muscles, making a shared moan explode between them. He tasted chocolate and lust in that mouth, and couldn't wait another precious second.

The hint was loud and clear, orders followed to the letter. Movements slow at first out of necessity, the gunblader began to set a steady pace. Mentally, he checked a series of boxes with every glorious motion. Experiment, success. A+. Must try again sometime soon. Think of other tasty food items.

There was the vague realization--buried somewhere under the writhing, all-consuming pleasure of every energetic thrust and unbridled cry--that they were going to have to clean the whole of the kitchen. Everything except the ceiling. They'd have to try harder next time.

All thought began to flee as they both neared climax. Mouths grappling, bodies quivering, a new and delicious experience and a good dose of sugar all combining to drive them further and faster. Cloud's fingernails dug fresh trails over Leon's shoulder blades, the pleasure-pain causing the domino effect of sped-up thrusts and clenching muscles. It was just... the sweetest damned thing.

* * *

Several moments later, a loud knock at the door pulled them from their sated, half-conscious collapse on the kitchen counter. "Hey, guys?" Sora's voice. "Riku thought I should see if you needed help cleaning up the kitchen..."

"You should let 'em in." Cloud joked lowly , still catching his breath. "I sure as hell don't want to clean up this mess."

Leon scoffed quietly. "I think we'll manage. And Riku doesn't need to be stealing any more ideas from us."

* * *

Yeah, don't ask about the ending. Because I don't know, I really don't.

If you'd like to be e-mailed when I update, drop me a line with whatever story/stories/website you'd like me to inform you of.


End file.
